La Musica
The first music tcg currently run by Jamie. Originally named Pop Star Cards the site started off as a co-ownership by Jamie (formerly Mystiqex, or Mysty) and Jesheckah (formerly Crystal Serina). La Musica's original run started somewhere around 2002 under the name Pop Star Cards, and featured mainstream American pop musicians such as Britney Spears, Mandy Moore, and Madonna. After a while the site expanded to feature American artists from multiple genres and was renamed La Musica, or The Music tcg. (Thank you Danika for coming up with the title). The site closed after roughly a one year run (if even) and stayed on a semi-permanent hiatus until it was re-opened with a new template in October of 2005. This is also the time that Jamie and Jesheckah's co-ownership kind of split off and the site was run solo. The new La Musica now featured artists from all over the world, as well as the new addition of Music Video decks. There have been several revamps to the card decks, overall style of the tcg, tons of new deck types since it has re-opened, and although the site been put on several lengthy hiatus', the site has remained pretty active to this day. 'Full Restart' In July 2011 La Musica did a full restart; All previous content was deleted and the TCG was recreated as if a brand new tcg. The template was changed, and many things around the site were simplified. Deck type was cut down to being just artists and music videos again. Music dollars were eliminated and there is now only one kind of coupon for currency. Games were changed to being on a three week rotation for the ease of members who can't update weekly who still don't want to miss any game updates. Site Information *'Owner:' Jamie *'URL: '''http://www.dancing-mad.net/lamusica *'Category: Active *'''Status: Active *'Lifetime:' 2002, 2005 - 2011, restart 2011 - present Staff *Jamie - Owner *Jesheckah - Former Co-Owner, Member Checker, Resource Assistant, Revamp Team 2010 *Jennifer - Script Master, Forum Administrator, Video Scouter, Revamp Team 2010 *Pil-P - Email Helper, Forum Rewards, Revamp Team 2010 *Deek - Forum Administrator *Calico - Forum Administrator *Katoshi - Shop Keeper *Becca - Email Helper *Mel - Member Checker *Misty - Script Master, Card Maker *Padme - Member Checker *Naomi - Revamp Team 2010 *Ritsuka - Revamp Team 2010 *Sepia - Revamp Team 2010 *Alecks - Member Checker Card Gallery lamusicatemp.gif|Original Template (2001 - 2002) lamusica_t1.jpg|Scrapped from attempt to revive LM in 2003 lamusica_t2.jpg|Scrapped from attempt to revive LM in 2003 lamusicatemp2.gif|Second template (2005 - 2006) lamusicatemp3.gif|Third artist template (2006 - 2010) lamusicatemp4.png|Music Video template (2006 - 2011) anna-fleurpb04.gif|First Photobook deck template (2007 - 2010) lamusicatemp5.png|Artist Card (2010 - 2011) member-Mitsuko.png|Member Card (2010 - 2011) maki-foxyfungopb16.png|Photobook Card (2010 - 2011) gackt-tysexycm03.png|Commercial Card (2010 - 2011) madonna-hollywoodlive12.png|Live Performance Card (2010 - 2011) animato05.png|Special Card (2010 - 2011) kara-lupin19.png|Music Video Card (2010 - 2011) avatar01.png|(Contest) Special Card (2010 - 2011) katy-californiagurls07.png|Music Video Card (2010 - 2011) lamusica15.png|Master Badge (2010 - 2011) lamusica16.png|Master Badge (2010 - 2011) Lamusica17.png|New Template - Artist (2011 - present) lamusica18.png|New Template - Music Video (2011 - present) lamusica19.png|New Template - Master Card (2011 - present) lamusica20.png|New Template - Member Card (2011 - present) Currency lamusica_c1.gif|Music Dollars, Original Template (2005-2010) lamusica_c2.gif|Music Dollars, Original Template (2005-2010) lamusica_c3.gif|Music Dollars, Original Template (2005-2010) lamusica_c4.gif|Music Dollars, Original Template (2005-2010) lamusica_c5.gif|Music Dollars, Original Template (2005-2010) lamusica_c6.gif|Music Dollars, Original Template (2005-2010) lamusica_c7.gif|Music Store Coupon (2005-2010) lamusica_c8.gif|Music Store Coupon (2005-2010) lamusica_c9.gif|Music Store Coupon (2005-2010) lamusica_c10.gif|Music Store Coupon (2005-2010) lamusica_c11.gif|Music Store Coupon (2005-2010) lamusica_c12.png|Music Dollars, New Template (2010-2011) lamusica_c13.png|Music Dollars, New Template (2010-2011) lamusica_c14.png|Music Dollars, New Template (2010-2011) lamusica_c15.png|Music Dollars, New Template (2010-2011) lamusica_c16.png|Music Dollars, New Template (2010-2011) lamusica_c17.png|Card Coupons (2010-2011) lamusica_c18.png|Card Coupons (2010-2011) lamusica_c19.png|Card Coupons (2010-2011) lamusica_c20.png|Card Coupons (2010-2011) lamusica_c21.png|Card Coupons (2010-2011) lamusica_c22.png|Card Coupons (2010-2011) lamusica_c23.png|Birthday Special Card Coupons (2010-2011) lamusica_c24.png|Birthday Special Card Coupons (2010-2011) lamusica_c25.png|Birthday Special Card Coupons (2010-2011) lamusica_c26.png|Birthday Special Card Coupons (2010-2011) lamusica_c27.png|Birthday Special Card Coupons (2010-2011) lamusica_c28.png|Birthday Special Card Coupons (2010-2011) lamusica_c29.png|Birthday Special Card Coupons (2010-2011) lamusica_c30.png|Birthday Special Card Coupons (2010-2011) lamusica_c31.png|Birthday Special Card Coupons (2010-2011) lamusica_c32.png|Birthday Special Card Coupons (2010-2011) lamusica_c33.png|Birthday Special Card Coupons (2010-2011) lamusica_c34.png|Birthday Special Card Coupons (2010-2011) lamusica_c35.png|Choice Card Coupon (2011-present) Layout Gallery Lamusica.png|October - November 2010 Lamusica lay1.png|December 2010 Lamusica lay2.png|January 2011 - February 2011 lamusica_lay4.png|Hiatus lamusica_lay3.png|June 2011 lamusica_lay5.png|July 2011 Lamusica lay6.png|January 2012 lamusica_lay7.png|July 2012 All Members lamusica-member.png|Abigail aelyria-lamusica.png|Aelyria lamusica-member.png|Aisu lamusica-member.png|Aizawa alecks-lamusica2.png|Alecks amanda3-lamusica.png|Amanda an-lamusica.png|An boomer-lamusica2.png|Ari artemis-lamusica.png|Artemis Lamusica-member.png|Anakin sarangela-lamusica2.png|Angela anna-lamusica2.png|Anna arianna-lamusica.png|Arianna artemis-lamusica.png|Artemis averi-lamusica.png|Averi lamusica-member.png|Ayay Lamusica-member.png|Becca betty-lamusica.png|Betty bunny-lamusica.png|Bunny Lamusica-member.png|Calico cassidy-lamusica.png|Cassidy cassie-lamusica.png|Cassie cate-lamusica2.png|Cate catherine-lamusica2.png|Catherine celsie-lamusica.png|Celsie lamusica-member.png|Chii chloelouise-lamusica.png|Chloe-Louise christy-lamusica.png|Christy lamusica-member.png|Crea deek-lamusica4.png|Deek diasparkle-lamusica3.png|Diasparkle dite-lamusica.png|Dite drea-lamusica.png|Drea drennie-lamusica.png|Drennie lamusica-member.png|El lamusica-member.png|Elin elisia-lamusica2.png|Elisia elizabethh-lamusica.png|Elizabethh lamusica-member.png|Emma lamusica-member.png|Emma H emi-lamusica2.png|Emi emily-lamusica.png|Emily emilyk-lamusica.png|EmilyK erica-lamusica.png|Erica frannie-lamusica.png|Frannie lamusica-member.png|Galanomne guinluvsc-lamusica.png|guinluvsc lamusica-member.png|Hakunio imadokisan-lamusica.png|Imadokisan mysty-lamusica4.png|Jamie jannet-lamusica.png|Jannet lamusica-member.png|Jayme onesonicbite-lamusica4.png|Jennifer jesheckah-lamusica4.png|Jesheckah jessica-lamusica.png|Jessica jihee-lamusica.png|JiHee jocelyn-lamusica.png|Jocelyn lamusica-member.png|Josh katoshi-lamusica.png|Katoshi kaze-lamusica.png|Kaze kumi-lamusica.png|Kumi lexx-lamusica.png|Lexx Lamusica-member.png|Loze lyn-lamusica3.png|Lyn mandy-lamusica.png|Mandy lamusica-member.png|MarsReiko lamusica-member.png|Megumi Lamusica-member.png|Mel melodicpenguin-lamusica.png|MelodicPenguin micki-lamusica2.png|Micki mina-lamusica2.png|Mina lamusica-member.png|Minalover lamusica-member.png|Missa Amano Lamusica-member.png|Misty Lamusica-member.png|Mitsuko moli-lamusica2.png|Mo Li moonshadow-lamusica.png|Moonshadow Lamusica-member.png|Morbid Romantic lamusica-member.png|Myuu lamusica-member.png|Naomi nessa-lamusica.png|Nessa niina-lamusica.png|Niina nijaki-lamusica3.png|Nijaki nique-lamusica.png|Nique Nova-lamusica.png|Nova nyokou-lamusica.png|Nyokou lamusica-member.png|Padme pavlova-lamusica.png|Pavlova pilp-lamusica3.png|Pil-P lamusica-member.png|Rena lamusica-member.png|Reno lamusica-member.png|Ria Lamusica-member.png|Ritsuka lamusica-member.png|Sam samichan-lamusica2.png|Samichan lamusica-member.png|SasuraUchiha lamusica-member.png|Seiya senren-lamusica.png|Senren sepia-lamusica.png|Sepia lamusica-member.png|Shannon shawna-lamusica.png|Shawna Lamusica-member.png|ShuiMei stormracer-lamusica.png|Stormracer tequila-lamusica.png|tequila tex-lamusica.png|Tex tiffanyrose-lamusica.png|Tiffanyrose Lamusica-member.png|TsukinoFabii uyuki-lamusica2.png|Uyuki miri-lamusica2.png|V vy-lamusica.png|Vy whitney-lamusica.png|Whitney xxing-lamusica.png|xxing lamusica-member.png|Zanny Category:TCG Category:Active Category:Music